bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Suniju Kenpachi
'Suniju Kenpachi (エ剣八数二十, Kenpachi Suniju) is a Shinigami, one of the Shikō and one of the three kings of Hueco Mundo. Due to his skills, he has been revered as the Death Killer (死キラー, Shikira). Background Suniju was created, in a similar fasion to Nemu Kurotsuchi, by the Twelfth Division, but with a special purpose - to have the physically strongest creature in all of Soul Society. He was created with implants in his arms to serve this purpose. He eventually found this out and ran away, being found by a member of the Seventh Division who adopted him. Around this time, he took the name Suniju because he is the twentieth creation in his line (Suniju means "Number Twenty"). At one point, after achieving Shikai, Suniju was robbed and used his Shikai's power to kill the man. It was later revealed that he was Kenpachi Alre, a rogue Shinigami, which passed on the Kenpachi title onto Suniju. Appearance Suniju has short silver hair, red eyes, Personality Abilities Zanpakutō *'Joōme' (女王目, Queen's Eye): In it's sealed form, Joōme takes the form of a katana with a round tsuba and pink hilt. Shikai: '''To activate Shikai, Suniju simply utters the release '''Teach (訓える, Oshieru). His Shikai takes the form of a katana with carvings all over the blade, a round tsuba, and blue hilt. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Suniju describes his Shikai as giving him the ability to take the "event", "erase" it, and "fill in the blank". For example, if someone were to strike him and remove his arm, he would take the "event" of his arm getting cut off, "erase" it from time and existence, and then "fill in" the blank space in time with him making a narrow block. This ability is why he is called the Death Killer - if killed, he can simply remove the event of his death, demonstrating that he can truly "kill death". There are several limits to this: first, the effect must be possible - he cannot cause the attacker to simply die for no reason or the area to explode. If, however, the attacker has a heart condition that could cause a heart attack, or they were fighting on a minefield, the effects could be created. Second, Reiryoku and Reiatsu cannot be regained using his Shikai. Third, time limits still apply. He cannot do anything exceeding his speed or limits, for example, he cannot fire an instant Cero from motionless, as he needs to be in the pose to fire it and wait several seconds for it to charge. Fourth, it takes Reiryoku to use. Bankai - Tentoki Chūshi Joōme (天時注視女王目, Queen's Eye That Gazes at Heaven): In order to activate Bankai, Suniju waves his sword backwards, then forwards, stopping it with his other hand. Reiatsu swirls around his feet while he does this, until a pillar of reiatsu shoots to the sky. When it clears, he is in Bankai. Tentoki Chūshi Joōme takes the form of two jian connected by a long ribbon. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Tentoki Chūshi Joōme has the ability to change anything that falls within it's reach into it's exact opposite, causing him to cause fire to make wet, water burn or even make a several ton building as light as a feather.